


What About Laika

by bluethief



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, not my best work but theres a SMOOCH, really though what happens to dogs in space, typical hypothetical banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluethief/pseuds/bluethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ryan have been stepping on each others toes for a while, but something pushes them over the edge. Just imagine how cute a dog in a space suit would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Laika

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago as a prompt and i want to start actually publishing fics, even if this is just a small drabble. for people waiting for new kyrie chapters: im deciding whether or not ill be continuing it.

"That was-"  
"I just-"  
"Well you see-"

Gavin watched Ryan desperately grasping for words, scrambling through his vocabulary in an attempt to justify his actions. The Brit had always found it endearing but now, with the older man's cheeks flushed red and his hair tousled by Gavin's fingers, it was positively adorable.

The two had been dancing around each other for weeks, for months, for years, testing the waters with baited breath. A tentative touch here, a flirty comment there, and of course long sleepless nights spent with only each other in their thoughts. It had been, of course, one of Gavin's stupid hypotheticals that broke down their defenses. The others had all gone to film other shows or get food after recording a GO! episode, and Ryan was shuffling through things on his desk when he heard Gavin's chipper voice piping up across the room.

"So, what would happen if they sent a dog to the moon? Would it know what to do? What would happen when it had to use the bathroom? Would it just drop one on the moon?" The young ~~idiot~~ man inquired, spinning around in his chair and fiddling with a loose thread on his shirt. Ryan could sense the shit eating grin on the other's face, and rolled his eyes, turning to answer the stupid question.

"First of all, you don't just send a dog alone to the moon, Gavin." He grumbled, watching Gavin stop his spinning, the other man taking a moment to steady himself, and stand, loping over to Ryan's desk and leaning against the steady material, a short distance in front of Ryan himself. "Second of all, even if you did send a dog to the moon, you'd keep it on a space station, or inside some kind of orbiting satellite, not just let it loose to roam free on the surface of the moon." The Brit was still grinning down at him and Ryan stood, shuffling through some other papers behind the younger man.

"It wouldn't be entirely impossible, to just send a dog up there. Give it some food, and it'd be fine!" The blond chirped, crossing his legs and leaning back in Ryan's way. The elder sighed, giving up on trying to be productive and facing Gavin with his arms crossed and his hip cocked.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that is? It would most definitely not be fine! It'd die of starvation! Or thirst! Or oxygen deprivation!" Ryan snapped, eyes flicking across the other's face. He suddenly felt like he was sweating, and Gavin could see the sudden awkwardness in his features, grinning devilishly and leaning in towards Ryan. It was a small movement, but the elder picked up on it, leaning back a little bit. His cheeks started to heat up, and Gavin felt his own heart pound, realizing suddenly that they were very, very alone.

"What're you thinking about, Ryan?" Gavin asked softly, testing the atmosphere. He watched Ryan's eyes focus on his face, the wall behind him, his shirt, his forehead, and finally his own eyes. He watched those clear blue irises suddenly harden, as Ryan lifted a hand, raising it to Gavin's neck and grabbing a hold of it, pulling the other closer. 

"Shutting you up."

The kiss was awkward and uncomfortable, as the two men struggled to find an angle that didn't involve bumping teeth or strained neck muscles. After a moment, Ryan seemed to come to his senses, his eyes flying open as he yanked himself back, touching a few fingers to his lips, followed by him babbling incoherently.

"That was-"  
"I just-"  
"Well you see-"

Gavin couldn't help it, he started laughing hysterically, tumbling to the ground with a loud series of squawks and wheezes that only seemed to infuriate Ryan.

"Hey, what's so funny, asshole?" Ryan demanded, his eyebrows scrunching and his cheeks flushed red. The sight only made Gavin laugh more, and he rolled around on the floor, clutching his sides.

At that moment Geoff and Michael walked in, chatting about some new Let's Play they'd planned, only to stop at the sight of flustered Ryan and Gavin acting like an idiot on the floor. They gave Ryan an inquisitive look, and Ryan only huffed, grabbed the papers he'd been organizing a few moments before, and storming out of the room with a disgruntled "Gavin's just being an asshole, like usual!"


End file.
